Playing God
by tanastarrylight
Summary: After witnessing Ryuzaki die, Light is determined to avenge his death. Months later, he seems to have fallen into depression and retired his role as the second L. But he wants Ryuzaki back. Light then scores with his original Shinigami, Ryuk, to create a Life Note and bring his best friend back to him once again. Rated T for violence, peril, language, and deprivation .
1. 1: Osameru

**納める**

 **" a reaping. "**

 _Now that stung._

I brought my hand to my lips and covered my mouth gently, coming off as if I merely dismissed Ryuzaki's comment completely and continued to deduce our current situation. It had been months since I had lost the Death Note and I wasn't completely upset about not having it in my possession. What I was upset about was it falling into the wrong hands. I knew if I gave it to Ryuk he'd be too careless and have such a jovial attitude towards witnessing the indifference between L and I. Maybe he wasn't too jovial with important things like dealing with the book.. perhaps that was the wrong verbiage to describe his current demeanor.

Suddenly I heard a deep gasp behind me and a slightly turned so no one could notice my odd behavior. There stood Rem, eyes wide and pupils thinner than that of a black cat's.

 _So that's it! What a bastard!_ The Shinigami mumbled.

I smirked in the corner of my mouth as Rem realized my ultimate plan; getting my way and killing everyone in the process. It was then I drowned in my thoughts of the case; everything that had happened, me losing my memory then gaining it back so suddenly. It all was according to what I originally planned with the two Shinigamis and Misa. I was having my way and the light at the end of the tunnel suddenly started to seem brighter and brighter.

But that same tug in my stomach hit me again when I thought of Ryuzaki.

His dead eyes pealed towards the computer monitor's screen that was in front of him and I noticed the wideness in his eyelids when I came and stood next to him. Data of the case sprawled across the screen and I tried to look interested but my tooth ripped at the first layer of skin on my bottom lip. I looked down to examine the young man sitting oddly in the chair to my left. His rustled hair was dirty and unkept but it seemed suitable and alluring. The clothes hanging on his lanky frame were much too big for his figure but seemed acceptable. I didn't know when I crossed the line for how long I was allowed to stare at my fellow detective, friend of the male gender, arch-enemy, for crying out loud, but I decided that it was when his eyes snapped up to mine nearly sucking my soul out of my suddenly shrunk pupils.

"Light, you did confirm that you will be taking the place of L if something ever happened to him, is that correct?" I didn't know if it was his inability to show me any emotion or the fact I felt as if he had practically just read my thoughts. I nodded quickly.

"I-I'm guessing I'm the one acquitted for the job." I quietly respond and excuse myself from the room, unable to contain the fire that made its way into my throat. I knew L watched as I fumbled my body across Rem, not wanting to seem suspicious, but not wanting to completely stun Rem if I were to completely pass through her figure.

I emptied my stomach into the toilet and coughed as I realized I suddenly wasn't too keen on my own master plan. I recounted the scene that just happened.

 _"Then does that mean another Kira has appeared?"_

 _"Damn... Curse Kira..." I grumbled closing my eyes. I realized I was becoming pristine in this whole acting business._

 _"This happened as soon as Misa was freed, didn't it?" My eyes shocked wide as I heard L's words._

 _"Ryuzaki, are you still saying that? Miss is not involved." I defended her, "It happened as soon as Higuchi died."_

 _"You're right..." he muttered wishing to not buy it but did anyway._

 _"Well if there is another notebook and someone is using it," L began again, "I'll catch him."_

 _"Even if we do catch the person who is writing in the book," I came nearer to the detective eating his sugar teddy bears, "Can we really convict and punish him as a serial killer?"_

 _"If he admits to killing with the book he'd get the death penalty. Or at least life sentence." He lifted another graham to his lips, "Something like that."_

 _I winced and sucked in a sharp breath hearing those words fall from his mouth. It hurt my chest for some reason when he had. Maybe it was because I knew he counted me as a friend but expected, no wanted, the death penalty upon my shoulders. Hypothetically if I were Kira, maybe the guilt is getting to me now._

I stood up and adjusted my jacket. After flushing the toilet and walk out of the unlocked stall to come face to face in the mirror. The sudden odd emotions with Ryuzaki, my plan falling into place, death at my fingertips; I was becoming a god and I thought I was liking it.

I never expected my life to turn out like this.

•••

It was pouring. Torrential rain fell from the sky and I wondered if Ryuk suggested the weather to the gods up there so it would correspond with my emotions. I walked out unto the roof. I needed explanations for all this messy thought process. I needed to deduce what L would do next, whether it would go alongside my plan or not and whether or not my plan should completely be embarked.

But when I reached the outside of the roof, I notice Ryuzaki had already beat me to it.

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?" I asked for the third time standing next to him. The rain made everything so loud we could barely hear each other.

"Well... I'm not doing anything in particular, but..." his droopy head lifted up and cast his gaze across the horizon of the span of Japanese city below us, "The sound of bells..."

"Bells?" I asked suddenly in all genuineness confusion.

"Yes." he casually responded, "The bells have been really noisy throughout the day..."

"I don't hear anything." I admitted, looking around. I was questioning whether Ryuzaki really was crazy.

"Really?" he asked, treating me as if I were the crazy one, "They've been ringing all day and... I can't help but feel curious."

I shrugged and flashed my eyes opened and closed a couple times when a particular word came across my mind.

 _Cute_

I shook my head as I heard his words again.

"Do you suppose it's a church? A wedding? Or perhaps..." Not wanting to hear the rest of his thought, presuming it implied death, I cut him off.

"What are you talking about Ryuzaki?" he looked at me, "Don't say such silly things. Let's go back." He turned from me in shame.

"I'm sorry. Everything I say is complete nonsense so please don't believe any of it." Chuckling to myself I respond,

"That's right most of what you say is nonsense. There would be no end if I took you seriously all the time. I know that the best."

"Yes, that's right Light. But... it's true for both of us."

We walked back into the headquarters and after finding towels for the both of us, I sat on some steps. As I dried off my hair, I thought of Ryuzaki and how his attitude was very different from the hours ago in control room. What changed his emotions? Was it I? Was it Higuchi? Maybe he was unfolding my plan and noticed that he is starting to lose? No, it must not have been. He wouldn't seem so calm around me if I were the problem. My breath hitched when I remembered I had nearly described Ryuzaki as... _cute_.

"That was awful!" I closed my eyes and smiled at his carelessness I assumed he was faking.

"It was your fault. You were standing in the rain." I looked over at him and slightly chuckled at how cute he was with his towel just simply raped over his skating hair. _Cute, again?_ I heard his footsteps and expected him to sit by me but my eyes widened in shock as he sat just in front of me.

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?" I exclaimed as he grabbed my foot and inched his towel towards it. His eyes. Those knowing enchanting eyes.

"I, I thought I would help." He was completely frozen in his tracks.

"Y-You don't have to do that." I tried to sound comforting instead of flustered. I didn't know if he bought.

"I can give you a massage if you'd like." That was when I gasped and recoiled a bit. What game was L playing here? Maybe he was just being Ryuzaki.. my friend instead of co-detective. _More like interrogator._ "It's the least I can do to atone. Im pretty good."

"Do as you please." I responded attempting to ward off a gush of heated emotions flooding my chest and temples. He began touching my feet and I looked down at him. Droplets of rain water ripped from his hair and he was a bit surprised when I dried them off for him. He was so...

Alluring.

He looked up at me in utter hypnotism.

"I'm sorry." he sighed as he broke his gaze into my eyes. There was something about this moment. It was something I had never experienced anymore. It was so loving but genuine. Attraction but pure. There has always been tension between L and I but I never assumed it to be sexual. Maybe it was, but right now it seemed as if he were serving me.

Almost _loving_ me.

We hesitantly cut it off, though, deciding it was time to make our way back into the control room with the rest of the detective squad. Ryuzaki sat in his chair and immediately his whole charisma changed. His feet were on the chair beneath him and his thumb was against his bottom lip; he definitely was on to something.

"I'm going to try out the notebook for real." Everyone in the room gasps as he hears L's speech. What would happen when he figures out that the rules on the back of the book are fake?

"That's pointless!"

"We know its power already..."

"Whose name will be written?" So many questions bombarded L and I just stood shocked at his words.

He was so desperately trying to convict me as Kira, he went to the measures of him taking its role to prove I was the murderer.

"The name of the one I will write will be executed within thirteen days. If he is alive after thirteen days then we make a deal to commute his execution. If I am clear about this," my eyes began widened and my heart froze against my ribcage.

"The case will be solved."

L sounded so sure and so happy that he finally figured a way to the end of the case. What he didn't know was my scheme. He would never make it out of the closure of this case alive. Just as I was about to make my move and say my next profound statement, the lights burned out and everyone gasps.

Red emergency lights all through the headquarters signal and the giant fancy W flashes on the screen.

"Watari?" Ryuzaki's voice is low and full of worry he failed to mask. Then suddenly, a message of three words flashed across the screens and everyone went ballistic.

"Watari!" He yells louder than i ever heard his voice go before.

 _All data deletion._

"Ryuzaki! What's the meaning of this?!" My father exclaims and runs to my side of L's chair.

"I told Watari if anything were to happen to him, delete all data of the case." Ryuzaki's eyes fell and his eyebrows drew in. He was upset, furious even. And I was to blame. I stood there shocked; it was falling into plan.

"Where is the Shinigami?" He yells and turns to everyone. Rem was no where to be seen, I knew that much. Everyone paced the room trying to find the reaper and he turned back to the screen frantically.

"Everyone, I need the Shini-" Ryuzaki deeply gasps. Immediately as his messy fringe begins trembling when his body started to tremor, the spoon he ate his sweets with falls out of his stiff fingers. Wide eyed, the detective falls to his left, falling to the cold tile floor.

My eyes widen and my jaw drops.

Ryuzaki's real name was written in the Death Note Rem had in possession, fulfilling my plan of total power over the world.

But something triggered that very moment in my chest, the same flame of emotion that Ryuzaki ignited early that day. With all my might I raced to the black haired boy who collided into the white tile that was now stained with his sugary food and blood. I held him, his wide empty eyes staring deep into mine. We had a stare off and when I noticed the realization of defeat come upon him, I devilishly smiled with an evil demeanor. I won.

Then, his eyes fell and closed slowly. There in my arms lied my lifeless enemy, co-detective, friend. I gasp. Ryuzaki was gone. _Gone_.

"Ryuzaki!" I exclaimed. I didn't realize what I was doing as I chanted his name over and over. "What's wrong? Get ahold of yourself?!" Other detectives came over and tried to figure out what happened and when the scene clicked, they tried to console me.

Then, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down, Light." My dad tried to comfort me. Frantic trembles take over my body and I pulled back his tangled hair but he was already paler than usual. I cried out again.

"We'll be killed! We're next!" I screamed up at him. I was worried about that fact; at least that's what the others might have thought. But I really was worried of my plan. I was scared that I won, that I had full power; that my biggest opponent was defeated. Ryuzaki's body laid across my lap and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be happy, excited that i was finally free to rule this crooked world but a part of me was holding itself back. I was sad. Ryuzaki was dead. It suddenly seemed like one of the only pieces of my life that made sense was gone instead of bringing me freedom.

I stepped away from the corpse below me and looked down at his hands. Then I was angry with Rem.

"That Shinigami?! Where is it?! You must come out!" I screamed and turned around. I vacate the room with full force not minding if I body slammed anyone that was in my way. In the room where Ryuzaki's name was written was the cursed Death Note and a heaping pile of sand surrounding it. Checking to see if anyone was watching, I snuck the Death Note into my pants and stood over the sand. The other detectives piled in and inspected the mound of death. I knew exactly what it was but never informed them that it was remains.

"I will avenge Ryuzaki.." My voice fell many octaves. The detective's eyes all widen and they suddenly seemed to get my frustration and desperation for Rem to reverse the Death Note's ways with Ryuzaki's name. It was impossible now, Rem was gone as well. The Shinigami tried to save Misa's life with the Death Note by killing Ryuzaki therefore Rem died.

"I _will_ avenge."

•••

It was Sunday. I sat on the park bench curled up with my knees to my chest. The Death Note was in my hands, out for the public to see. No one other than the detectives knew its power so I decided I didn't care to keep it hidden anymore. My greatest rival was gone. My best friend was dead. The trees above me shook their heads and clapped their hands. The wind was brutal this summer day. Pine needles fell into my dirty hair and pinecones were crunched across the pavement where pedestrians stampeded. I sighed. I was pretending to read the names of the victims I stole lives from, trying to remember the time I did. It was no use, I was too brain dead and sick. A perpetual uneasiness boiled in my stomach. I got sick every day. In all honesty, I sat thinking of Ryuzaki. His voice, how he deduced. I thought of his clothes, how they perfectly fell across his pale skin when he sat curled on a seat. I thought of the way his thumb dragged across his bottom lip when the wheels in his head spun. I knew it was a little much to be drowning myself in such thoughts but I couldn't help to be the slightest guilty. I was, in fact, guilty. One-hundred-percent. I told Rem to write Ryuzaki's real name in the notebook, I lead him through this case, I made it my plan to kill my arch-nemesis, which sadly happened to become my best friend. I never counted myself as the type of guy to have friends, especially close ones I met in school.

Birds startled me out of my mind's dreams as I watched their flock burst from behind bushes. They squawked and squealed at the bells.

 _The bells._

Church bells made my eyes widen. It was what Ryuzaki spoke of on top of the headquarter's roof that day his name was written in the notebook. In the rain he heard the church bells and I claimed he was nuts; it was much too loud to hear the bells that were planted all the way in this park's church. The rain was quite heavy and we were meters into the sky.

I stood up though. I walked, hands in my pockets and Death Note tucked behind me in my trousers under my shirt. I stood face to face with the massive catholic building. Bells at the top of its steeple made my lips tuck into a straight line. I resented them. They were the last thoughts Ryuzaki shared with me. His personal thoughts anyway.

I sighed again and left with my head down. Leaves were taken up by the wind and brown crispy ones would brush my cheeks causing me to crinkle my nose. The bells wouldn't stop ringing. Even when I was far out of reach to hear their chimes, they still pounded through my beating heart. I tried so hard to ignore them but their music came more and more onto me and I gasped.

I fell to my knees in the middle of the market grasping my temple. People rushed up to ask if I were okay and I shoved them off. The pain became more and more intense and I couldn't compose myself. I cried out, almost screamed but I knew I might have been arrested or taken to a hospital if I had. I was beyond pissed off, I was hurt and suddenly hated myself.

Through gritted teeth i mumbled and the people were confused, whispering amongst themselves as if I were some crazy person. Which I very much acknowledged I might just be one. Until one bold young lady asked my voice to be raised, I looked her dead in the eye and with my teeth still glued together I spat,

 _"I will have Ryuzaki at my side once more, no matter what the sacrifice."_

•••

 _I would like to address my illiteracy and dyslexia and horribibleness...ess...ness? Yeah, I hate myself too so don't worry if you feel some sort of resentment._

 _This is my first Death Note fanfic - yay - in all honesty, I finished Death Note literally yesterday and started the actual show the day before so I'm totally new to this fandom... In fact, it was my first anime in all so I'm new to everything anime, Japanese, or what the kids now a days call, "Kawaii." Doesn't that mean cute or something? I don't even know..._

 _So... I was going to write more action into this chapter but decided against it. This is more of the emotional side to draw you emotional readers with broken feelings in (lol). The next chapters and majority of this book will have action and a good specific plot. Before I begin writing, I always draw inspiration from one of the show's prompts, band's lyric, then create a whole entire story before I write a single word; that's just how I do fan fiction. I seem to think that people who don't know in which direction to lead their stories shouldn't be writing because their plot will become confusing and boring so trust in me that this fanfic will not die._

 _I'm Tana. This is my new fan fiction account and gosh, back in 2011 I discovered this website and made an account a couple months later in 2012. That same account, My-Curly-Cue, still lives to this day with a bunch of even more embarrassing, even more illiterate, and even more offensive fanfics from Disney channel or some sort. I made a wattpad account too, tanastarrylight, where I have posted 5SOS fanfics and with post Death Note fics soon. Follow me on those if you'd like, I don't post on my old fanfic account anymore but I certainly log in and read the old reviews so if you do somehow fall for my silly romanticism of a fanfic, like this one, read the thoughts of my twelve year old self there..._

 _My tumblr is tanastarrylight as well! It's new so don't expect much of it... I currently just follow a few L blogs here and there but do plan on posting pencil sketches and digital art I've created soon. I'm not capable of it, technical issues, but once I am, I will begin my blog! There is incentive I've come up with for you to follow me there though... I'm beginning to write Death Note blurbs/one shots their; any prompt that comes to my mind really, since I don't want to make a whole other fan fiction or wattpad book full of shorts._

 _Anyway, I'm sorry you had to live through that rant but I hope you give my fanfic a chance, I think this premise is quite enjoyable._

 _-Tana_


	2. 2: Gyoko

**僥倖**

 **" luck. "**

The sun poured into my bedroom and I thanked it for giving me light, I was too dwelled in my work to get up and turn on the overhead light in my room. With my Death Note in front of me alongside other notebooks and a laptop for research, I studied for University while I plotted my idea to get my Ryuzaki back. It was a long drawn out plan that I was considering throwing away since it seemed impossible. I just needed Ryuk. And plenty of sleep.

Sighing, I whirled around on my spiny office chair and leaned back into it. My eyes became dizzy as I followed my ceiling fan's blade's trek around and around the room. I wondered if the Shinigami realm was even interested in me anymore; if they even watched. I would assume Ryuk would be, since he's always up to getting a kick out of the drama I put in between myself and the detectives. I guess he decided that since Ryuzaki was gone, everything about my life would be boring.

It had been quiet the past few months, too quiet. Not much has happened on the Kira case since the week I stepped down from it. Since both L and I were gone from working with the detectives, they were left to fend off my father's direction which, no offense, wasn't the greatest when in comparison of L and I. More people had died but definitely not as many that had when Ryuzaki was in charge. It was odd, seeing how when L died the kills seemed to as well. it was as if the Death Note gave people the feeling of authority because they had complete control over every human walking on the planet. Maybe Kira was just killing so often because he wanted to challenge L. That was probably it. I knew where the second Death Note was. I also knew I would never get it back. It was Misa's original. When Ryuk took it from me, I gave it to him as part of my plan to overtake L, I assumed he would 'accidentally' drop it again just so he could watch the humans work. It was all part of his personality. To be honest, I quite enjoyed that about the Shinigami.

I stood from my seat and walked to my tall window where I peered out into all the suburban streets of Japan. This summer day was particularly hot and I found myself becoming excited for winter. The sky was clear, no clouds. I looked up and pretended to be able to see past the atmosphere and past the infinity of galaxies and stars above. The Shinigami world always appealed to me. Even though I knew it was ugly and broken, it was still a want of mine to witness. Maybe it was just the finiteness in my human personality that was perplexed by the supernatural. Maybe it was because I grew a small friendship with a spiritual being and I wanted more. I didn't decide, couldn't decide, and left the window along with the romanticism of my thoughts.

That particular aspect of me was quite apparent recently. I found myself thinking of and acting upon the emotional side of things; what I thought was best rather than taking count of the logistics of it all. I was romanticizing the case, the Shinigami, my plan, Ryuzaki... I wanted him back and for me to come up with such a plan as this one I was working on was astonishing for the boy I was. I was one hundred percent certain Ryuzaki would be shocked I would think about this side of things. It wasn't like me, it wasn't like him.

I put my things away, hid the Death Note in its drawer, and went down stairs to distract myself with my mother and sister.

•••

"So Light, how are studies?" My mother asked me as I took a sip of my tea. We sat at the breakfast table, Sayu to my right and my mother in front of her as usual.

"Eh," I shrugged giving her the impression of them being average. I was tired though, emotionally mentally; I didn't feel like speaking with her about this matter.

"Well, that's okay I guess. University is always to be a bit more challenging than high school." Say went on about something in her class and giggled about it. I had to in depth plans circling my head, one seeming to never be possible with the other. I tried day and night to figure out a way for them to both become true and not clash.

1, I was still deeply motivated to pursue my original plan, change this disgusting world into perfection

2, I actually _missed_ Ryuzaki very much

 _Now of course, it seemed as if I could never accomplish either of these conquests since Ryuzaki is against the use of the Death Note. I thought about how I could change his mind about it, make him help me and work with me to succeed but nothing was appropriate. Maybe if once Ryuk does help me find his soul and take him out of whatever realm he's in now, he would naturally be wiling to help me, counting if his afterlife is horrible or if he realizes I have the power to eliminate anyone from the finite world including him. That would work, control him with fear of the Death Note. But it make me uneasy. He did count us as friends, having some form of friendship, how could I just control him like that? That's not very friendly at all. Maybe I could talk sense into him, telling him that it's for good and if he saw this whole case from "Kira's" point of view, not L's, he would understand how dire this power is needed to help fix this planet. I don't know, it seems risky. I don't want to save him and him not accept me. I would have to cast him away again and I don't think I could bear that._ I sit back in my seat and lifted tea to my lips. _What am I thinking about anyway? Ryuk hasn't agreed to help me yet, nor even come back from the Shinigami realm! Who am I kidding? Such a request probably isn't even possible from him. He is a god of death anyway..._

"Light!" My eyes wide as my mother's voice cuts me out of my thoughts. I looked up and the two girls were staring at me.

"Are you finished?" She asked impatiently. I looked to the table. All the lunch plates were gone except for my half eaten one.

"Y-Yes, sorry." i mumbled and briskly got up from my chair and went upstairs, teacup in hand.

I laid on my bed again, saying up at the ceiling. I slightly groaned as I felt my back coil in pain. I really needed sleep..

"Ryuk, I need you back." I said with my eyes closed, one forearm across my forehead. "I need to speak with you about something-"

"Light." I gasped and sat up quickly. Suddenly, a tall skinny covered in black Shinigami stood in front of me. I smiled.

"Ryuk." I greeted. My smile faded.

"After all this time you come back now?" I question a bit frustrated.

"What is it you wanted to talk with me about, Light? I didn't come all the way down here for this attitude of yours." I rolled my eyes. He sure was particularly sassy today.

"Here," I sighed and stood from my bed. On the higher shelf in my bookcase next to my bed was a basket of apples. I grab one an his eyes grow wide.

"Oh! Light I haven't had one of those since Misa last found the Death Note you buried." his demeanor was suddenly childish and happy. I rolled my eyes again and tossed it to him. He ate it all up.

"So, as I was going to say," I begin my request and sit on my bed signaling to him it was of upmost importance, "Ryuk, I'm still continuing my plan to change this world and take all evil out of it." Yuk nodded.

"I see, it seems like it won't be very interesting though, L is gone, so why would I care to stick around?"

"I need you to help me bring L back." Ryuk gasped and went wide eyed. We stood staring at each other for quite some time.

"Light, you know I'm not to interfere with the living and the dead. I only live in the Shinigami world, and kill humans in the finite world. That's what I was made to do. What you're asking is risky business that I don't think is very smart of me to wrap myself in." He responds.

"Ryuk, I won't be able to succeed at making this world new if L isn't back." The Shinigami's eyes drew together in confusion.

"Wasn't the plan to get rid of L so that you may be able to create you own world? I see the war as won for you, now that he is gone." I sighed in aggravation.

"It's plain boring now, nothing's in my way to stop me." I paused, hesitating the release of this thought that's been stuck in my head since he died, "No one will be willing to help me." Ryuk was now beyond confused and he sighed, stealing another apple from the bowl on my desk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Light." the Shinigami admits.

"If I succeed in bringing L back to life, I will talk him into helping me setting up this soon to be perfect world. If I don't, then you'll be stuck here for me until I die. You'll watch me everyday, killing all the criminals, slowly becoming god; it will be pretty boring to watch. It may be better for you to just go back to the Shinigami realm but the issue for you is, I will never give up my Death Note." Ryuk's eyes widen in realization of my plan. He grumbles a bit and thinks to himself.

"This, this is blackmail." he says. I smirk with a chuckle.

"It seems to be, just think of it as a deal." Ryuk is suddenly sturdy and frustrated.

"I'm the only who makes deals in this situation."

"Not right now." I respond standing up.

"So please choose Ryuk; help me bring L back from the dead or watch as I use my long remaining life to easily kill criminals away." Ryuk sighed and turned away towards the window. Minutes were passing and I noticed his thought train suddenly going away. He was distracted by birds who were building a nest. They were shivering and cold. They protected each other and finally came to a rest, cuddling into each other under their damp wings. Ryuk dramatically sighed.

"Fine." He responds drearily. My evil smile suddenly finds its way to my lips and I laugh in joy.

"Good, we will start tomorrow because I am tired." And I laid on my bed watching the ceiling fan reflect to moonlight shedding into my dark bedroom.

•••

 _Hi... so... awkward._

 _I'm sorry I'm lame and post so late! My inspiration for this story left so quickly right after I got another idea, of which I definitely will be publishing soon, but it came back so I am writing this again! Yay._

 _I'm a little obsessed with L. I think that's why this story seems bland for me right now, while I love Light, I love L so much more so I've been spending more time in my new story where he is the center of it. *spoilers*_

 _Yes this is a very short chapter, I know, but it's mainly here to set the plot of the story. No chapter will be filler or unnecessary. But if a chapter is short like this one, expect a long one after! I think the shorting plot setting chapters are what spark action and dialogue in a story so please do expect chapters after such to bed so!_

 _Lol, no but I am excited for this. It is a cool idea I think and I won't take years to upload every chapter, I won't try to anyway._

 _-Tana_


End file.
